narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yugito Nii
was a kunoichi from Kumogakure, and the jinchūriki of the Two-Tailed Monster Cat. Background Yugito was made the Two-Tails' jinchūriki at the age of two and, at the end of a detestable training that was imposed on her, she was able to control her transformation into her tailed beast at will.Third Databook, page 127 Personality Yugito gained confidence in herself through hard work, making her a proud, wise, and courageous kunoichi. Also, it is said that she was firm and thoughtful of her team-mates. Abilities According to the Second Artbook, Yugito had been a highly-skilled and powerful kunoichi that even Killer Bee looked up to, despite her being younger than him. Also, it is believed she is a decent strategist, as how she had made a trap for the Akatsuki and led them to it. Jinchūriki Transformations The only one of her abilities ever shown in the series was the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense blue fire chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. It would seem that, although she let go of her control over the Two-Tails, she still had some control over the transformation and how much of its chakra that she would use. While up against Hidan and Kakuzu, she is believed to have put up a good fight, as Hidan commented before the battle that it would be hard to defeat her with the aid of her tailed beast. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc She was first seen running through the sewers from some unknown people, who were later revealed to be Hidan and Kakuzu. When she entered a large room, where all the sewers seemed to meet, she finally stopped. After some bickering between the two Akatsuki members, she revealed that she had intentionally led them there, and activated an exploding tag on the tunnel behind them, sealing them in. Knowing that they were from Akatsuki, she fully transformed into the Two-Tails. However, after a battle that devastated the landspace, she was taken down by Hidan, and brought to the Akatsuki lair by Zetsu. The Two-Tails was extracted from her body, resulting in her death. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Later, she is resurrected by Kabuto, along with the other deceased jinchūriki through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection, to prepare for war.Naruto manga; Chapter 515 Legacy When Yugito was captured, Kumo tried desperately to save her. Rescue teams were sent to investigate Akatsuki lairs, but because there were so many places to look they wasted time, and were unable to get to her before her death. Because of these "mistakes", Kumo knew what not to do when Killer Bee was apparently captured.Naruto chapter 455, page 08 Bee's and Yugito's captures by Akatsuki eventually prompt the Fourth Raikage to convene a Kage Summit. Trivia * "Nii" means "second place" in Japanese. * In order to prevent the jinchūriki from turning traitor, it is tradition for the host to be selected from the family of the village's own Kage. Due to this fact, Yugito might be somehow connected with one of the Raikage. * According to the third Naruto Databook: ** Yugito's hobby was playing the shamisen. ** Yugito's favorite foods were tekkadon and milk, while her least favorites were anything spicy. ** Yugito wished to fight any enemies of Kumogakure. ** Yugito has completed 1,025 official missions in total: 190 D-rank, 185 C-rank, 356 B-rank, 260 A-rank, 34 S-rank. ** Yugito's favorite phrase is . References